Ai wa Chi Mamire
by ShinkuNoArisu
Summary: Athrun bingung mau memberi apa untuk ulang tahun Cagalli tahun ini, dan kebetulan melihat video dari serial manga yang disukai Cagalli. Cerita iseng yang Alice buat setelah menonton video dari lagu berjudul serupa.


**A/N: Konnichi-wa Minna! Alice desu!**

**Shinku lagi bingung sama ide cerita yang kebanyakan dan tugas yang kebanyakan. Jadi, sambil nunggu cerita dia kelar, silakan baca ini yah. Ini fic ga jelas sih. Kalau ga suka yang gaje gitu, tutup aja tab ini.**

**Cerita ini muncul setelah liat video KuroMyu2. Biar lebih jelas, silakan cari video 'Ai wa Chi Mamire' kuro shitsuji.**

**Discalimer: Shinku dan Alice bukan pemilik Gundam ataupun Kuroshitsuju (kalo gundam mainan sih, iya.)**

**

* * *

**

**Athrun POV**

Lacus dan Miri sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil berbisik. Dearka sedang mengganggu Yzak, seperti biasa. Kira sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Lacus.

Cagalli sedang meminum sodanya sambil membaca manga kesukannya.

Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari manga yang selalu dibawanya sejak tiga hari yang lalu, sejak ia pertama kali mendapatkannya. Tapi percuma. Cagalli bilang dia sudah menunggu-nunggu edisi ini dan ingin membacanya dengan 'penuh penghayatan'. Aku mencoba mengambil buku itu darinya dan membuangnya, tapi sebelum sempat kulakukan dia merebutnya dan menendangku jauh-jauh. Dan meskipun ia sudah menamatkan edisi itu, ia masih membawanya ke mana-mana, bahkan ke sekolah.

Dan karena sekarang dia sudah punya itu, aku tidak bisa membelikannya lagi untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Aku tahu Lacus dan Miri sedang membicarakan pesta kejutan yang akan mereka buat untuk ulang tahun Cagalli minggu ini. Dan aku masih belum tahu apa yang akan kuberikan padanya.

"Cagalli?" Aku mencoba memanggilnya. Dia hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Bisa tidak kau meninggalkan buku bodoh itu sebentar?" aku bertanya kesal.

Tiba-tiba Cagalli memandangku dari sudut matanya dengan pandangan tajam. "Bilang apa kau tadi?"

"Eh... aku..." Aku bergerak mundur darinya. Tiba-toba entah dari mana dia mengeluarkan pemukul harisen dan memukulku sampai menabrak langit-langit dan terjatuh di tengah ruangan. Dengan susah payah kulihat Cagalli kembali duduk tenang dan meneruskan membaca komiknya.

Yah… Keberadaanku sudah digantikan oleh buku komik. Aku merangkak dan kembali ke tempat dudukku, mengusap-usap belakang kepalaku yang terbentur. Cagalli, kau kejam, aku berpikir sambil menangis bombay.

"Hey, kalian sudah makan ya?"

Aku menolehkan wajahku dari Cagalli yang masih berada di dunianya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara yang menyapa kami. Shinn dan Stella duduk di meja kami, diikuti oleh Shiho, yang langsung duduk di sebelah Yzak. Yzak tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku yakin tangannya menggenggam tangan Shiho di bawah meja.

"Cagalli, kau sedang baca apa?" Shiho tiba-tiba bertanya pada Cagalli yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Oh, I—" Cagalli mendongak dari bukunya dan menjawab, namun tiba-tiba tertahan di bibirnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Shinn, yang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan bosan yang seolah berkata, "Dasar Otaku."

Aku terkesiap ketika melihat Cagalli tersenyum lebar ke arah Shinn. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memegang wajah Shinn dengan kedua pipinya, matanya—yang sekarang terlihat seperti bintang—bersinar-sinar kagum. Kontan saja semua orang yang duduk di meja ini dibuat terkejut olehnya. Stellar hanya diam sambil memandang heran pada Cagalli, sedangkan aku sudah ingin berlari ke ujung meja dan menarik tangan Cagalli dari wajah Shinn.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!" Shinn berteriak sambil mendorong bahu Cagalli, yang entah kenapa tidak bergerak juga.

"Shinn…" Cagalli menyebut namanya dengan suara mendesah. "Aku baru sadar kau mirip dengan Sebastian..."

* * *

Aku menatap layar komputerku, memperhatikan gambar-gambar yang muncul di search engine setelah aku memasukan satu nama.

_Sebastian Michaelis_

Memang sih, dia agak mirip Shinn; matanya merah rubi dan rambutnya hitam. Bedanya, Sebastian lebih tinggi dan wajahnya tidak sebulat Shinn. Dia lebih dewasa sedangkan Shinn masih kelihatan seperti anak-anak.

Jadi ini yang selama ini dibaca Cagalli.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Cagalli dan Stellar asyik membicarakan tentang si pelayan hitam itu dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan Shinn. Stellar juga ternyata penggemar komik 'Kuroshitsuji', dan waktu makan siang sudah selesai, ia bertanya pada Cagalli apa komiknya itu boleh ia pinjam. Cagalli meminjamkannya dengan senang hati, dengan janji ia akan melayani Stellar jika berurusan dengan Kuroshitsuji.

Aku melihat-lihat lagi entri lain yang berhubungan dengan karakter komik ini, bertanya-tanya apa yang Cagalli suka dari dia.

Aku menemukan sebuah video di sebuah situs. Sebastian lagi…

Tapi setelah kulihat, sepertinya ini bagus juga...

* * *

**Cagalli POV**

Aku bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dengan balutan gaun yang kukenakan dengan paksaan Lacus dan Miri. Mereka menculikku tadi siang dan membawaku ke rumah Lacus, masuk lewat pintu belakang. Pasti mereka mau buat kejutan untuk ulang tahunku hari ini. Aku terus memperhatikan pintu, menunggu satu orang yang belum hadir.

Miri bilang, ia dan Lacus menculiku siang hari supaya aku bisa punya waktu untuk menghabiskan ulang tahunku dengan keluargaku, dan sisanya kuhabiskan di sini. Berarti orang tuaku sudah tahu?

"Tentu saja. Aku kan harus minta izin dulu sebelum menculik putri kesayangan mereka!" Miri menjawab tanpa berhenti mendempul wajahku.

Keluarga pengkhianat!

Aku kira mereka bakal memermakku habis-habisan. Tapi ternyata begitu aku melihat wajahku di cermin, aku langsung pangling. Gadis ini terlihat manis, tidak menor seperti yang tadinya kusangka akan kulihat.

"Kau itu sudah cantik. Kami Cuma membuatmu menampakkan kecantikanmu saja, yang selalu tidak terlihat karena kamu tidak begitu peduli untuk tampil cantik," Lacus bilang waktu aku terdiam melihat bayanganku sendiri. "Athrun pasti suka!"

"Athrun tidak pernah bilang apa-apa," aku menjawab pelan. Dia tidak pernah complain dengan wajahku. Lagipula, kalau mau, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis lain yang lebih cantik dariku.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sepertinya tidak melihat Athrun beberapa hari kebelakang. Aku terlalu asyik membaca komik Kuroshitsujiku yang baru kubeli sampai-sampai aku lupa padanya. Bahkan sampai menempel-nempel pada Shinn karena dia mirip dengan Sebas-chan. Untung saja Stellar tidak marah.

"Apa semuanya akan datang?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka semua sudah menunggu di bawah. Ayo," Lacus dan Miri yang sudah selesai berdandan menarikku ke ruang tamu. Orang tua Lacus sedang pergi dan akan pulang besok siang, jadi rumahnya bisa kami pakai semalaman.

Begitu aku masuk, semua orang langsung berteriak, "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Aku meringis melihat semua orang memakai topi kerucut warna-warni, kecuali Yzak, dan melepaskan petasan berisi pita yang langsung tersebar ke mana-mana. Stellar dan Dearka meniup terompet kecil yang bisa tergulung. Di tengah-tengah ada sebuah kue ulang tahun besar yang cukup untuk kami semua, juga minuman dan makanan kecil.

Teman-temanku langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Aku balas memeluk mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun, ketika kuedarkan pandanganku, aku tidak melihat orang yang ingin kutemui.

Mana Athrun?

Teman-temanku menyanyikan lagu-lagu ulang tahun dari berbagai penyanyi, seperti Dearka yang menyanyikan lagu dari B'Z dan Lacus yang menyanyikan lagunya YUI. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, tapi Athrun belum juga muncul.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut. Jangan-jangan karena aku terus mengusirnya selama beberapa hari ini, dia jadi marah padaku dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan besok dia bakal minta putus dariku?

Aku merasa seperti terjatuh ke jurang gelap sambil berteriak, "TIIDAAAAAAK!"

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku dan berdoa semoga Athrun akan datang ke sini, supaya aku bisa minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan tidak memperhatikannya lagi!

"Hei, siapa yang mematikan lampu?"

Aku membuka mata dan melihat hitam. Aku berdiri, hati-hati dengan kakiku, takut tersandung sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba ada sorotan lampu, entah dari mana. Dan yang sedang disoroti lampu di sana itu...

Sebastian?

Tapi kenapa rambutnya biru?

"Come on, Music!" Aku mendengar ia berseru, dan entah dari mana terdengar music mengalun. Aku kenal lagu ini; ini… ini…

Lagu di Kuroshitsuji Musical yang kedua!

Sambil mendekat perlahan ke arahku, aku mendengar athrun menyanyikan lagunya.

_"Suki ya nen"'tte sasayaita_

_Te ni ase wo nigiri_

_"Aho ya na"'tte hatakare_

_Ai wa chimamire_

_Otoko no oira ni_

_Koko made iwasete_

_Sore de ee no ka?_

_Omae akuma ya..._

_Nakeba London_

_Kiri ni musebu yoru_

Gerakannya persis dengan gerakan Sebastian ketika ia tampil. Aku tidak tahu Athrun bisa melakukan itu. Dan kalau aku jujur, aku lebih suka yang ini daripada yang diperankan Yuya Matsushita.

_"Suki ya nen"'tte sakendeta_

_Mune wo kakimushiri_

_"Kudoi wa"'tte kerarete_

_Ai wa zetsumei_

_Scotch sakaba no_

_Nawanoren kuguri_

_Yoishireru tabi_

_Omae koishii..._

Lirik itu ia nyanyikan dengan pandangan berbeda sambil meraihkan tanganya ke arahku, dan akupun tersipu.

_Basha wo hashirase_

_Kiri de jikoru yoru_

_Kiri ni musebu yoru_

_Kiri ni mayou yoru_

**_Kiri ga harenu yoru_**

_Kiri ga nai yameta_

Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi terang kembali dan semua orang bertepuk tangan. Aku bahkan mendengar Stellar berseru, "Athrun, kamu lebih keren dari Yuya!"

Athrun menghampiriku dan berkat, "Selamat ulang tahun, Cagalli. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa untukmu. Dan akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya suka sekali dengan komik itu. Kemudian waktu kucari di internet, aku menemukan video ini dan, yah… kupikir pertunjukan ini adalah hadiahku untukmu… Maaf kalau jelek. Aku kan bukan Sebastian…"

Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya lagi dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku suka dengan penampilanmu ini. Tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa, aku senang kau datang. Kukira kau sudah muak padaku karena aku tidak memperhatikanmu beberapa hari kebelakang. Maaf ya," aku mencoba merapikan rambut Athrun yang sudah diberi hair spray supaya bisa kembali seperti semula, tapi susah sekali, jadi kubiarkan saja.

"Memang sih, Aku merasa ditelantarkan. Tapi, Cagalli… Kiri ga nakute mo, yame kirenai… Suki da…*" Athrun berbisik di telingaku, membuat mukaku merah. Apalagi teman-temanku ada di sini semua! Cepat-cepat kudorong dia jauh-jauh, tapi teman-temanku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Oke! Karena Athrunnya sudah datang, ayo kita potong kuenya!" Dearka berseru sambil mengambil pisau dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi.

Saat kami semua tertawa-tawa sambil makan kue, aku bertanya, "Kamu tidak menganggapku seperti setan, kan?"

Athrun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, Cagalli..."

* * *

***Meskipun tidak berakhir, aku tidak akan berhenti**

**Alice : ****Biar nyambung cari juga translate nya yah. Okay**, segitu saja dari...

**Shinku : Alice, kamu ngapain nulis-nulis fic gaje kaya gini?**

**Alice : Boleh, dong. Kamu terus yang bikin fic di sini. Aku juga kan mau.**

**Shinku : Udah, kamu balik lagi sana!**

**Alice : Nggak mauuu! Aku mau bebaaas!**

**Shinku : *mengurung Alice di kotak kecil dan dilempar jauh-jauh* Gomen, ne. Itu alter ego nya Shinku, dan dia itu kebalikannya Shinku. Yah, fic nya udah dipost ya? Ya udah deh, direview aja yah? Sankyuu!**

**xoxo**


End file.
